Gwendolyn Tennyson
Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson, commonly known as Gwen Tennyson in her teenage years and childhood, is a character in 5 Years Later who first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. She is the cousin of Ben Tennyson and girlfriend of Kevin Levin. Appearance In her Human form, Gwendolyn has red hair, green eyes, and Caucasian skin. She has a slim and quite athletic body. She has worn many different outfits throughout 5 Years Later. In her Sorceress form, her skin turns purple, while her hair grows in length and glows a bright pink and white glow. She wears her Lucky Girl costume in this form. In her Anodite form, Gwen's body becomes a dark purple construct of pure mana. Her hair becomes a stream of glowing pink energy, which grows longer than normal, reaching her feet. Gwen looses a majority of her externally visible facial features such as a nose or ears, and does not wear any clothing in this form. In this form, her skin gives off a purple glow. Gwen15yo.png|15 Year Old Gwendolyn GwenBlueLongSleeved.png|Blue Long-Sleeve Shirt Gwen 2.png|Yellow Short-Sleeve Blue Dress GwenPlumber.png|Plumber Suit 5YL_Long_Sleeves_with_Pink_Skirt_Gwen.png|Long Sleeves with Pink Skirt Gwendolyn.png|Red Sweater with Black Jeans Personality Even when she was 10, Gwendolyn was intelligent and mature for her age, but at the same time, she was stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts gave her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. She's sometimes too trusting of people who would want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as more caring and sympathetic. She grew a tight bond with Ben as well. Gwendolyn is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings (the most notable being Kevin) if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased, she's not completely free of her naivete and can be arrogant at times as well. Despite being far more mature and reasonable than Ben and Kevin, Gwendolyn is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control of her mana if angered enough. Abilities *'Mana Manipulation and Energy Control- '''Gwen can create energy blasts, shields, and barriers out of mana. She can also heal people with this ability. *'Spells-''' Gwendolyn has a large array of spells. A list of Spells that she has used in 5 Years can be found here. *'Telekinesis- '''Gwen is able to lift people and objects with her mana. *'Athletics and Martial Arts- Gwendolyn is a capable gymnast and martial artist. *'Knowledge and Intelligence- '''Gwendolyn is known to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. *'Anodite Form- '''Gwen has the ability to turn into a full Anodite, boosting her powers by a significant amount. '''Equipment * 'Charms of Bezel- '''Gwendolyn possess 3 of Bezel's powerful charms of magic. The charm of Luck, the charm of Telekinesis, and the charm of Electrokinesis. Weaknesses * '''Human Weaknesses-' Although she is one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, Gwen is still only human. If she is caught by surprise, weakened, or simply not strong enough to face a certain foe, she can be killed as any human could. History Gwendolyn has since retired her Lucky Girl persona shortly before her teaching career began. During Gwendolyn's Senior Year of College, her identity was exposed to the entire campus in a battle with Darkstar. The student body was impressed and incredibly pleased to find it was one of their own students who was protecting the campus this entire time, and the campus offered her a position as Head Professor of Mystical Mythology. She's currently starting her second year of teaching. * In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (Page 4), she was mentioned by Ben during his backstory. * In ''Chapter 5: Oversight'''' (Page 11-35), she joined Ben, Rook, and Danny to help them track down Vlad. * In [[Chapter 6: Weightless|''Chapter 6: Weightless]] (Page 5- 36), she fought against Vlad and Technus while Zim was absorbing the Dwarf star. * In ''Chapter 7: Fold'' she discussed with Ben about how to defeat Eon. * In ''Chapter 8: Risen'', ''she fought against the Alternative Ben Tennysons. Appearances *[[Chapter 1: Alienated|''Chapter 1: Alienated]] (mentioned) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' (first appearance; flashback; mentioned) *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' *''Chapter 6: Weightless'' *''Chapter 7: Fold'' *''Chapter 8: Risen'' Trivia *She was born only minutes before Ben on December 27th, 1995. *Gwendolyn is the most powerful being in her home dimension. *In 5YL, Gwendolyn has much more control over her mana powers than shown in the Ben 10 series. This can be attributed to the 5 years of extra practice she had during the time-skip. Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Females